Peligro inflamable
by Aiiri
Summary: El peligro era una constante que rodeaba las vidas de Rin y Makoto, pues mientras uno era policía y combatía el mal de las calles, el otro era un bombero que luchaba contra el fuego. Si embargo no le temían a éste, pero había veces en que la preocupación se apoderaba de ellos, en especial de Rin. (Día 6 de la MakoRin Week)


_**¡Buenas noches mis amores! Sigo participando en la MakoRin Week, pero no tenía internet para publicar! así que ahora subiré todos los fics pendientes que tengo. **_

_**Este corresponde al sexto día! **_

_**Preciosas criaturas, aún están a tiempo de participar si no lo han hecho!  
>Perdonen mis miles de errores.<strong>_

_**Disfruten de su lectura.**_

* * *

><p>Las alarmas de que un gran incendio estaba provocando estragos; advirtieron a los policías de la zona. Rin, junto a Sousuke que era su compañero, acudieron al lugar del altercado, se trataba de un edificio de más de cuarenta pisos, que comenzó a arder; no tenían idea de cómo ocurrió, pero el fuego estaba incontrolable. El pelinegro manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el incendio, Rin miraba por la ventana mientras tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente.<p>

—Tranquilo, ha hecho esto por mucho tiempo, estará bien —Sousuke trató de calmar a su amigo.

— ¿No estás escuchando la radio? —Rin no quería parecer nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo— El edificio puede derrumbarse.

—Makoto es un profesional, verás que no le pasará nada como siempre —El más alto aumentó la velocidad, doblando en una esquina y pasando los semáforos, ignorando las señales de "pare".

—Espero que tengas razón —Suspiró, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolcaba al ver la cantidad de humo negro que había cada vez que se acercaban más al lugar de la tragedia.

El porqué de que Rin estuviese muy preocupado por el chico de preciosos orbes esmeraldas, era porque hace ya tres años, se habían convertido en novios. Ambos tenían profesiones peligrosas, Makoto se había unido al cuerpo de bomberos a los dieciocho años, con la misma edad, Rin ingresó a la escuela de policías. No se conocieron hasta que tenían veinte años, fue en un incendio forestal, el pelirrojo estaba controlando la gente para que no se arremolinara a los alrededores y pudieran sufrir algún daño. Había escuchado el ruido de un árbol caerse, corrió rápidamente para ayudar si había algún herido, pero un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura se lo impidió.

— _¡Por favor quédese aquí! ¡Es peligroso avanzar más! —Decía un chico alto, de desordenadas hebras olivas y preciosos ojos verdes. Rin quedó embobado de inmediato, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo se encontraban ellos dos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro— Regrese, yo me encargaré de esto —Terminó por decir Makoto, para luego soltar su agarre. El pelirrojo no reaccionó hasta que sintió que era jalado del brazo por Sousuke._

Ese incendio fue el que denotó el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, que pronto se transformaría en romance. Rin había recibido una bala en el brazo en una persecución, estuvo en el hospital por unos dos días gracias a las heridas provocadas por la caza del criminal; Makoto no se despegó de su lado en toda su estancia en el hospital, estaba bastante preocupado por él, incluso cuando le dieron el alta, seguía visitándolo en su casa.

—_Me alegro que estés mejor —Decía el chico de orbes esmeralda, acariciando el brazo dañado._

—_Sí, pronto volveré al trabajo —Le sonrió mientras revisaba su celular._

—_Bien… Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde—Makoto se levantó del sofá, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Rin._

—_Puedes quedarte, tú sabes —Desvió la mirada sonrojado. Makoto le sonrió y se acercó al más bajo, depositando un beso en la frente de éste, inmediatamente después, Rin se apoderó de sus labios en un suave, pero ansioso beso. Nunca hubo una confesión por parte de ellos, ambos sabían que se trataba de amor a primera vista._

Pasó el tiempo y el romance se volvía cada vez más profundo, todos los días Rin despertaba con la realización de que amaba más a Makoto, y éste pensaba de igual manera. El pelirrojo siempre solía preocuparse por su novio, ya que de los dos, él era a los que más riesgos se exponía, siempre estaba con heridas leves y pequeños cortes, nada serio, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera más tranquilo, el peligro rondaba en sus vidas y debían estar preparados para él. Fue por eso, que cuando escucho sobre el gigantesco incendio que se había provocado en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, no dudó en acudir. Llegaron junto a las demás patrullas que también fueron llamadas. El calor que emanaba el edificio era insoportable, había cuatro carros de bomberos, lanzando agua para calmar las feroces llamaradas. Aún había una gran cantidad de gente atrapada en el edificio, y el riesgo de derrumbe era inminente.

Makoto corría por los pasillos del infierno, en busca de más personas que necesitaran su ayuda, se encontraba en el quinto piso, cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados de una mujer. Como no se escuchaba muy bien de dónde provenían, tuvo que abrir las puertas de los diferentes departamentos para hallarla. Pateó la cuarta puerta, siendo recibido por las llamas que no tardaron un segundo en salir al verse libres; cubriéndose con sus brazos, avanzó hacia el interior del departamento en busca de la mujer que gritaba por ayuda, la encontró cerca de un gran ventanal con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos.

— ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Ha respirado demasiado humo! —Suplicaba la mujer con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Tranquila, la sacaré de aquí —Tomó al niño y le cubrió la boca y nariz con un pañuelo que traía consigo. El vidrio detrás de ellos comenzó a trisarse por completo; sólo en cuestión de segundos, se abalanzó sobre la mujer, protegiendo a ella y al niño de la explosión de cristales que cayeron sobre ellos. Un fuerte ardor en su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta de que se había cortado, miró al pequeño si tenía alguna herida, suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que estaba sano, pero la mujer no tuvo mejor suerte, un gran pedazo de vidrio se le había incrustado en el tobillo, causándole gran dolor— Trate de no moverse, dolerá un poco —Sentó al niño a su lado, y rasgó el borde de la camisa que llevaba la fémina, para luego tomar el tobillo de ésta; le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, con todo lo que le habían enseñado, y su experiencia, quitó el vidrio, cuidando de que no pasara a llevar ningún ligamento que le comprometiera, rápidamente, vendó el tobillo, haciendo presión para detener el sangrado.

Con el niño en sus brazos y la mujer en su espalda, Makoto salió del departamento que se caía a pedazos, no podía salir por las ventanas, ya que las escaleras giratorias estaban siendo usadas para sacar a las personas de los pisos más altos. Bajó con algo de dificultad las escaleras, las llamas estaban consumiendo todo el edificio, y tenía que esquivar los miles de escombros que caían; el aire cada vez se hacía más difícil de respirar, debía salir de ahí lo más antes posible.

Rin apenas podía concentrarse en su trabajo, podía ver los compañeros de Makoto salir del edificio, pero no a él, su preocupación por su novio lo estaba matando, pero no podía hacer nada, más que sólo esperar.

—Rin, nos han dado la orden de evacuar la zona —Decía Sousuke acercándose a él— El incendio es incontrolable y el edificio se va a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué? Pero Makoto sigue adentro —Miró a su amigo con algo de desespero.

—Saldrá a tiempo, deja de preocuparte —Lo tomó de los hombros— Nosotros debemos cumplir con nuestro deber —Rin asintió levemente, por un lado, Sousuke tenía razón, no podía dejar sus responsabilidades así de la nada.

Makoto había escuchado por radio el latente riesgo de derrumbe, estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, cuando todo comenzó a moverse, sabía qué significaba esa especie de terremoto. Sin detenerse, siguió hasta llegar finalmente al primer piso, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, pero en el momento que iba hacia ella, escuchó unos golpes que provenían de uno de los ascensores, se acercó a ellos, logrando escuchar los gritos de ayuda de las personas que se encontraban encerradas adentro.

— ¡Mantengan la calma! ¡Volveré por ustedes! —Gritó para que su voz fuera escuchada por las personas que estaban atrapadas. Atravesó las llamas, siendo resguardado por la tela de su uniforme. Rin al ver que su novio salía entre las llamas, corrió hacia él, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aliviaba del dolor.

— ¡Makoto! —El nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia el policía que tanto amaba— Dios, es bueno verte.

—Rin… Sácalos de aquí, necesitan ayuda —Le dijo pasándole al pequeño— Aún hay algunas personas adentro.

— ¿Qué? —Rin frunció el ceño molesto, su novio siempre anteponía a los demás— Makoto el edificio se va a derrumbar, no hay tiempo.

—Para salvar vidas siempre hay tiempo —Le sonrió dulcemente— Ahora deben salir de aquí.

Rin se quedó mirando como aquel hermoso muchacho entraba nuevamente a aquel infierno, con un gran suspiro, sacó a la mujer y el niño del peligroso lugar, sintiendo su corazón palpitar angustiosamente.

Makoto se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor donde se encontraban las personas, tomó el hacha que traía consigo, y con la parte trasera comenzó a golpear la puerta de metal hasta lograr abrirla un poco. Usando todas sus fuerzas y siendo ayudado por las personas dentro, empujó las puertas logrando abrirlas hasta la mitad, cosa que fue más que suficiente para sacar a la gente atrapada; se trataba de una pareja de ancianos y dos chicos de alrededor de quince años. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó junto a un gran temblor, el tiempo se estaba agotando. Haciendo todo en cuestión de segundos, los llevó hasta la puerta principal, pero el fuego era demasiado como para pasar y no quemarse, debía pensar en algo rápido, cualquier salida existente estaba rodeada de las feroces llamas.

—Escuchen… —Se volteó a ver a los ancianos y adolescentes— Tendré que sacarlos en pareja —Explicaba mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y envolvía al par de ancianos con ella— Será rápido, por favor espérenme aquí —Miró a los dos adolescentes asintieron aterrados por los fuertes sonidos que se escuchaban— Y traten todo lo posible de aguantar la respiración —Dicho esto, llevó a la pareja de ancianos a través de las llamas, protegiéndolos de ella lo más que podía; sentía cómo su piel ardía por ser quemada, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ya habiendo salvado a la pareja de ancianos, quienes fueron recibidos por los policías que estaban cerca, no vio a Rin, cosa que le alegró, la zona ya no estaba segura y no quería que su novio saliera lastimado. Se reencontró con los dos asustados adolescentes, le dio una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora, pues sabía que esa táctica funcionaba muy bien. Envolviéndolos con su chaqueta, al igual como lo hizo con los ancianos, estaba por sacarlos de la tormenta de fuego, cuando otro temblor provocó que algunas tablas cayeran bloqueando un poco la única salida. Prácticamente estaban nadando en un mar de llamas, se acercaron a su escape, con un gran suspiro, levantó las tablas que se estaban quemando, y les ordenó a los adolescentes que pasaran rápidamente por debajo de ellos; ya con todas las personas fuera del edificio, él era el único que faltaba por salir.

—No veo a Makoto… —Decía Rin desesperado mientras observaba a la distancia a los dos adolescentes salir— ¡Sousuke, Makoto no sale! —Le gritó a su amigo no aguantando más— ¡Tenemos que ir por él!

—No podemos Rin, es muy peligroso, entiéndelo —Contuvo al más bajo sin poder lograr calmarlo.

— ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —Se zafó del agarre del pelinegro, y cuando volteó, sintió como si un diluvio cayera calmando el fuego que había dentro de él. Su novio, su precioso y amado Makoto, salió entre las llamas, maltrecho, herido, pero vivo y ese fue el camino de retorno que su alma necesitó para volver— ¡Makoto! —Rápidamente acudió hacia su novio, quien caminaba adolorido— ¡Makoto! —Lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Ah, Rin, cuidado eso duele! —Se quejó el más alto mientras se separaba del pelirrojo— Vamos salgamos de aquí —Tiró de él, alejándolo de todo peligro.

—Makoto, estás herido, debemos llevarte a un hospital —Decía el policía preocupado por su novio.

—Estoy bien, no te preocu…

— ¡No lo estás! —Lo regañó molesto, ya había soportado demasiada angustia como para seguir acumulándola— Ahora, súbete al auto.

Makoto simplemente sonrió y besó a su novio, no le importaba si debía enfrentarse al peligro todos los días de su vida, si su recompensa al final del día, era estar junto a la persona que más amaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Es todo! Espero les haya gustado, yo quiero que Makoto me salve de un incendio ;-;<strong>_

_**pronto subiré las historias que me falta, así que nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
